From international patent application WO 2007/033746 A1 an attachment for a shaver or an epilator is known, which attachment comprises a polishing body (an abrasive element) for polishing the skin that is shaved or epilated to abrade e.g. dead skin particles and to improve the skin smoothness.
It is now desirable to provide an epilator with an attachment and an attachment for an epilator that provide further functionality and comfort for the user.